


bet

by foilflingza



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, but this is mostly me and my bf's double/vintage agenda, theyre just in the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foilflingza/pseuds/foilflingza
Summary: "You've never seen him smile, have you?"
Relationships: Double Egg/Vintage (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	bet

**Author's Note:**

> so why vintages tag so empty gotta do everything myself smfh

"You've never seen him smile, have you?"

The question was posed to Omega, who took a very exaggerated sip of her drink before answering. "No. I don't believe I have." 

"Aww, no way.." Red Sole stretched across the table. "Not even once? Even as a kid? I couldn't imagine not smiling my  _ entire _ life." 

She tried to sneak fries off from Double's tray, who smacked her hand a little too hard away. She stuck her tongue out at him and he ignored it, turning to Omega. "You guys are basically the same though. I mean, I've seen you smile a few times, I'm sure he has." 

"Hey, Double, I'll make a bet with you," Red perked up with a huge smile on her face. "10,000 cash to whoever gets him to smile first. Omega, you want in too?" 

Omega chuckled and shook her head. "Nah. I don't really care." 

* * *

Double was trying  _ especially _ hard. It was a challenge, and it involved Vintage, so how could he resist? 

His first attempt was in a battle. He stopped dead in front of Vintage, and just...squidflopped. He’d seen groups of friends do it to mess around, and it did amuse him, even if he ended up killing them anyways.

He’d hoped for at least a humored scoff. That would be one step closer. But, Double wasn’t met with much enthusiasm. Vintage just looked mildly confused and annoyed. “What are you doing? Go.” 

_ Alright, try something else. There’s gotta be something that’ll work. _

* * *

He decided practical jokes wouldn’t do much. Vintage would probably just get increasingly pissed off with him. So, he decided to try the flustering route. He’s never really given compliments to anyone in his group. Maybe it’ll catch Vintage off guard.

Meeting up for training, Double walked up and slung his arm around Vintage’s shoulders. Flashing his signature smile, he chirped “Lookin’ good today, man!” 

He was met with an absolute dead stare. “Get off of me.” 

Red found more enjoyment out of this than Vintage did. She laughed straight in Double’s face. “That was super gay, dude!” 

He actually got flustered himself. “Shut up!” he barked at her.  _ So not that either. And I made myself look fuckin’ stupid.  _

* * *

The last attempt was what worked, surprisingly. 

Sitting in the living room was just Double and Vintage. The girls had gone out somewhere together. They sat together in silence on the floor, messing around on their phones. 

Double looked up at Vintage. Smirking, he moved over and put his face obnoxiously close to Vintage’s phone like a kid. “Whatcha doin, Vinny?” 

Vintage quickly turned his screen off and Double barely looked up in time to catch the slight curl on his lips. “None of your business.” 

_ Hey, wait a second. _

“You totally just smiled!” Double almost shrieked. 

“No. I didn’t. Personal space, please-” Vintage tried to turn his body around to cover his face, but Double grabbed his shoulders and put his face almost uncomfortably close to Vintage’s. 

“Do it again.” 

“What?”   
  
“I didn’t get to see it too well the first time. Do it again.” Double almost pouted.

“I didn’t even do it at all. Move, D-”   
  
“Please, Vinny?” 

Vintage’s mouth twitched and Double saw the flash of his teeth before he threw his head back to avoid looking at Double.

“There it is! See!” Double was absolutely over the moon. “That’s all it takes? A nickname?” He was smiling. Genuinely smiling, for the first time Double had ever seen. All over a nickname he made up on the spot.

“Shut up. It’s really stupid.” Vintage put his head back down and was face to face with Double again, whose face was almost split apart with a grin.

But Vintage didn’t look mad. Or annoyed. Or even indifferent, like he always does. He seemed happy, almost. Even with his now neutrally rested face.

“Nah, I think it’s kinda cute.” 


End file.
